


Angel's wicked schemes.

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Badly, Canon-Typical Violence, Crazy/Scary/Jerk Kaneki, Forgiveness, Hide is framed, Lies, M/M, Romance, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has never known true fear until the person he cares for the most is determined to kill him. It was never Hide's intention to become Kaneki's enemy, but when he is framed for something he didn't do, his chances of survival fall shorter than slim, and unluckily for him, Kaneki is making sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Even angels have, their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes,  
but you'll always by my hero, even **though you've lost your mind.**_

 

Hide didn't know what Kaneki was talking about; he was still in a daze from being punched in the gut seconds earlier. The room around seemed to swirl into an oblivion, as blood started to stain his taste buds and teeth. His knees felt weak as he fell upon them and the floor beneath his body seemed to turn into water.

 

_Sinking...he was sinking..._

 

“ _I_ trusted you...” Kaneki's voice pulled him from his dark abyss, yet that served as no form of safety. “ _We_ trusted you. Hide.”

 

Hide didn't dare to look up, in fear of pissing his pants at the slightest glance of Kaneki in his full defense mechanism. Yes, he was used to seeing Kaneki with his kagune out, his mask on and his red eye burning. All that hate and anger was always directed towards an enemy as he would stand, ready to kill. Hide however, never expect that very hate to be directed towards him, nor did ever expect Kaneki to see him as the enemy.

 

After all, things had been going so great between the two of them.

 

But now, something was wrong, and it appeared that things had changed drastically. Kaneki was yelling, Hide was still grabbing his stomach. He was so confused...he didn't understand what was going on.

 

_Why...why...why is he doing this?_

 

“You didn't think I'd figure out what you'd done!?” Kaneki's voice broke through Hide's concentration, and even on his hands and knees, Hide chanced a look over his shoulder. His heart nearly stopped when he saw just how intimidating Kaneki looked.

 

“I...I...d...don't know what you're talking_”

 

“ _Don't lie to me.”_ Kaneki's voice caused every fiber in Hide's being to tremble.

 

He'd been in terrible situations, situations that others would find terrifying or even horrific. But unlike others, it took a lot to frighten Hide. However now, looking into the red eyes of his “friend”, and hearing the foreboding tone in his voice, Hide was aware of what fear truly felt like.

 

“Kaneki....” He tried again. “I don't....”

 

“Hinami and Touka heard you informing the investigators of our location earlier this week...” Kaneki took a step closer to Hide. “And yesterday, the investigators nearly killed Hinami, looking for her and the others....”

 

_Wait what? I did what? I've been here all week....I haven't visited Kaneki for..._ Hide's eyes widened his slight disbelief. _Did they set me up?_

 

At that moment, he wasn't sure whether to cry or try to plead his case, none of which would make Kaneki's punishment any smoother. Hide knew how much Kaneki loved Hinami, and it was quite obvious that now, Kaneki saw him as a threat.

 

It didn't take rocket science to guess what Kaneki did to threats.

 

_I'm not going down without a fight._ Hide declared in hi smind.

 

Hide bit back his pain and stood up in an attempt to run, but Kaneki grabbed him by the hair. Hide screamed and tried to fight but one of Kaneki's red tentacles wrapped around him. Within seconds, Hide was thrown into the kitchen table.

 

The broken wood left scratches through his T-shirt, shorts and on his skin, but he had to ignore them. Kaneki was practically feet away, almost daring him to stand up.

 

Hide stayed down for a few seconds, observing the area and assessing the situation. Despite Kaneki trying to kill Hide, he'd actually aided him by throwing him where he did. Hide's plan was to run to the kitchen where he had stored some CRC gas in one of the drawers. The CCG doctors created this gas with the same intention as pepper spray. Unlike normal CRC gas, the gas was stored in a small bottle, like a pepper spray. In addition, unlike normal CRC gas, this form didn't make ghouls tired, if sprayed in their eyes, it put them through five minutes of excruciating pain.

 

As much as Hide dreaded the idea of using something like against Kaneki, he didn't have a choice.

 

Hide took a deep breath before standing. As he ran to the kitchen he could hear Kaneki behind him. He didn't have that long before he was dragged back to the living room and thrown again. So taking a leap of faith, he made it to the drawer where he did in fact grab the capsule of gas. But as he predicted, Kaneki's kagune was already wrapped around his leg.

 

_I only have one chance..._ He thought as Kaneki pulled him through the living room. _I'm sorry Kaneki, I really am..._

 

Within seconds, he dangled inches in front of Kaneki just in time to uncap his spray. Kaneki, unsure of what was about to happen, stared as Hide held the capsule in front of him and mashed the button. It didn't take long for Kaneki to release Hide and crash to the ground, withering in pain. Hide stood and dusted himself off, not to concerned with his injuries at the moment. He took a few deep breaths as he observed the damage Kaneki had caused just minutes before.  
  
The bookshelves were broken, the couch was ripped, TV bashed...etc...etc...etc..

 

_I need to get out of here before he..._

 

Hide gazed down at Kaneki who was still grabbing his face in pain. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Whatever you think I did....I didn't do it. Ken, it really surprises me, no, it hurts me to think that you'd ever imagine me doing something so terrible....Maybe Hinami and Touka don't like me around you, after all...I'm human. I just thought I meant something more to_”

Hide was caught in mid sentence when Kaneki grabbed his ankle. The grip was incredibly hard, causing Hide to panic, but taking another painful breath, he took the capsule and again, sprayed Kaneki's eyes, causing him to let go.

 

Hide, not even daring to put on his shoes, ran outside of the house.

 

_Good luck Kaneki....I'm sorry I couldn't...I couldn't...ugh..._

 

He was running fast and recklessly, but he had a destination. He knew where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through my stories and seeing which ones I should update. I couldn't just leave this one hanging so here it is.
> 
> Warnings: Original Character...Might be some angry readers...

Hide groaned in pain with every step he took. 

The scars and internal fractures made mobility a great challenge for him. Every movement felt like knives plunging deeper and deeper into his body. His breaths were ragged, his heart was pumping far faster than usual and to make matters worse, his vision was blurry.

I've lost too much blood...I'm pretty sure he'll find me. I need to keep on...

The world around became darker, leaving only the moon to illuminate his journey. It blared up ahead, beckoning him to continued forward, but he couldn't. He was in so much pain, the space around him grew slimmer and slimmer, causing him to grow dizzier by the second. 

He had no idea where he was. With his mind failing him, and his senses dulling, he could no longer decipher a once familiar pathway. 

I need to get to his house...I need to keep going...I need to find....to find...

Hide didn't know what happened. 

It felt as if a rug was pulled from underneath him rendering his feet useless. He fell to the cold dirt ground, head first. He heard a crack, seconds before all the air was swept from his body. He couldn't breath...he couldn't even scream for help. 

He's going to get me...I'm going to die....

He could hear footsteps somewhere in the distance, approaching him swiftly. It had to be Kaneki, it didn't make any sense any other way. 

Hide didn't know whether to be angry or upset. He'd spent his life trying to be there for Kaneki, trying to protect Kaneki. And now, Kaneki would end his. It was almost funny. All off of the words of two little girls who didn't like him....

Hide wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. Eventually he fell victim to the pain and the world around him vanished. 

It was only a matter of time.  
OoOoOoOoOoO

Kaneki still withered in pain in the very spot Hide had left him. He clutched his face attempting to squeeze away the burning, almost nauseating sensation. It felt as if someone had gotten knives and stabbed repeatedly into his eye sockets until there was nothing left to stab.

Hide had learned a lot from the CCG.

In the midst of his pain, Kaneki paused. 

The sensation of anger was replaced with the pain of agony and confusion. He should have seen this coming...but how could he? How could he ever foresee his best friend turning on him, like this?

He didn't understand. 

He wanted to spend his life protecting Hide, just as Hide had done him, and now this? How was he supposed to function now, with the person he cared about the most his enemy? 

He couldn't fathom this...this wasn't real.

He clutched his head harder until those tears of pain, turned into tears of sadness. His heart began to hurt far worse than any wounds ever had. 

It wasn't the fact that he cherished Hide as a friend that hurt him...he believed Hide to be so much more. He wasn't just a friend, or a brother, or anything like that. Hide was Kaneki's soulmate...his everything...

Kaneki love_

“Idiot.” The familiar female voice called from the doorway. If Kaneki could open his eyes, he'd see who it was, but he could already tell. 

“T...Touka-chan...” He breathed. “What are you doing here? I thought you and Hinami were back hiding...you shouldn't be here_”

“I had to save your clumsy ass.” Touka knelt down next to Kaneki, softly pulling him near her. “You didn't have to do this...we're safe. The CCG's gone, Hide's gone...” Touka drifted as she saw tears streaming down Kaneki's face. She could tell he'd been attacked in the area around his eyes but he was trembling. He wasn't crying because of the pain...

“Kaneki...” She softly breathed, her demeanor changing slightly. “It's okay.” She knew what he was feeling. Being betrayed by a friend had to hurt but...

This was just something that had to be done. Touka knew it was wrong, but in the long run, Hide's absence would make things better for all of them.

“I just don't...I don't understand.” Kaneki whispered rubbing his eyes. “Why he'd do such a thing...I feel so...empty now.” 

Touka wiped the tears from Kaneki's face and continued to hold him close. It was odd, Kaneki being so vulnerable around her. She'd never seen him so childlike before...so lost. It made her worry for him.

But at the same time, it caused her to want to grow stronger for him. 

“Don't worry...” She whispered in his ear. “We'll fill that emptiness.” She was softer, kinder in her words and speech. She needed to be there for Kaneki now. 

Still holding him close, she looked around the room. Everything looked terrible. There were signs of absolute struggle and violence. She didn't know if Hide had escaped or not, but there certainly was no trace of his body.

Touka felt slight guilt for the way things had gotten out of hand, but it needed to be done. There was no way she'd let Hide ruin their happiness. He was a human, an investigator, he was dead to them. 

She just needed to spend time being there for Kaneki.  
OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hide was woken by the sun's painful rays stinging his bruised skin. 

It illuminated through the window that morning, making the room much brighter than it needed to be. Hide tried to push the transparent light away but that didn't really help any. So next was shifting his position but that only aided in bringing him more pain. 

He grunted, feeling his wounds and bruises sting with every movement he made. He could feel blood seeping through the gauze and bandages, staining the sheets....

Wait? Hide's tired eyes instantly shot open. Where am I? 

Ignoring the pain, Hide sat up and tore the blankets off of him. A wave of confusion began to flood his already flustered mind as he looked around. Where could he be? Did someone save him? Obviously. His wounds were treated with bandages over them. His clothes were changed; he wore some shorts and a very thin, open blouse. It needed to be open for the bandages.

He was still in pain from the night before, and he was still more confused than ever. 

He just needed to take a deep breath and remain calm. He needed to think about things, get a better look at his surroundings, and figure out just how he ended up in this place to begin with. In addition, there had to be a way to escape, considering that whoever or whatever brought him here, may not have been a friend. 

Hide, biting back some more pain, shifted positions so that he got a better view of the room. The area wasn't large at all, in fact, it almost seemed as if he was in a storage room. The walls were wooden with a dark brown color. He could tell they hadn't been painted in a while as rough edges and splinters began to show. There was a book shelf against the wall near the window, moved just an inch over so light could shine. From what Hide could see, most of the books on the shelves were in English, by English authors, some were in other European languages like German and Swedish. There wasn't a single Japanese book on the shelf.

Are they not native to Japan, whoever this is?

Hide's intuition was kicking back up but not as fast as he wanted it to. His head was still clouded with thoughts and fears. What if Kaneki had gotten him? What if it was any one else from Anteiku? Were they keeping him in the back to torture him? All these thoughts plagued his cloudy mind. He had no idea what to think, what to expect...

 

“You're awake now, aren't you?” The calm soothing voice sounded from the door, followed by a knock on the wooden frame. “I started to think you were dead...I actually regretted not taking you to the hospital. But everything seems fine now.”   
The mysterious spectator stepped over the threshold entering the clearing. They walked into the light, making it so that Hide's vision was no longer obscured. He could see who they were now.

“You mentioned something about Takizawa in your sleep...I've heard the name, but I'm not sure if we're thinking about the same person.” Quietly they sat at the foot of the bed and stared into Hide's eyes. 

Hide returned the stare, not so much out of worry but confusion. He, firstly, could breathe a sigh of relief. This was not Kaneki nor anyone Kaneki knew, but at the same time, who was this? More importantly whoever this was had an androgynous appearance, leaning more towards the feminine side. She were short, very short. She wore a black blouse, buttoned down, an apron and slacks with flour stains. Hide made the connection that this was probably a cook in front of him, in addition he was probably in another cafe. Flour stains meant that the kitchen had to be close by. 

Her face was soft and youthful, almost like a little child's. Her hair was blue, brushing past her collar, with her ears covered and bangs lazily in her face. She wore large glasses that shielded her green eyes. Those green eyes still captured Hide's gaze.

If Hide could compliment her, he'd say that she was very beautiful. But that would be odd, given that they'd just met. 

“I found you passed out last night by the way, in front of my cafe.” She spoke, moving her bangs out of her face. “So naturally I took you inside and worked on you. Your wounds weren't bad. They were ugly, but not life threatening so I treated you.” She stood slowly and walked towards the window. 

Hide, remaining in the same position opened his mouth to speak. “Ma'am I_”

“I'm a guy.” He spoke as he closed the curtains. “But don't worry, it happens all the time.”

“Oh...” Hide felt guilty but there were more pressing matters at hand. Besides, he didn't seem to concerned about it. “Was I...was I being followed?”

“No, I made sure of it.” He was a lot more visible now that the glare was gone. “I assumed someone had done this to you and you were running away.” 

Hide shifted slowly so that he was laying back down against the pillows. “Um...thanks for saving me.”

“No problem.” The young boy moved towards the top of the bed and sat near Hide. He gazed at his bandaged chest through his open shirt with a rather blank expression. Hide felt rather embarrassed and unknowingly found himself blushing. Not out of any romantic feelings, just embarrassment. No one other than Kaneki had seen him like this...no one other than Kaneki had seen him naked. Now he could add this blue haired boy to the list, seeing as though he was the one who changed Hide.

“You cleaned me?” Hide just had to make sure.

“I did, but don't worry. I didn't stare or anything like that. I'm engaged.” He stood again and stretched. “You were bleeding pretty badly I had too...” He walked towards the door. “I'm making breakfast by the way so I'll bring you something in a bit. And after that you may wanna take it easy...you need your rest.”

“Wait,” Hide called prompting the blue haired boy to stop. “you said you've heard the name Takizawa before?”

“Yeah, I have.” He turned to face Hide. “Takizawa Seidou...he's an investigator that frequents this cafe. He comes almost every day. He's not the only investigator, but he certainly comes. Is that who you're talking about?”

“Yeah!” Hide beamed sitting up. He wanted to get out of bed, run around in happiness now that he knew things were “somewhat” better, but he still need to be cautious. He couldn't completely trust this person, despite the fact that they'd helped him. Trusting would be difficult for Hide from now on.

He'd so easily trusted Touka...Hinami, and even Kaneki. Kaneki...of all people betrayed him But what could he expect? When push came to shove, who would Kaneki choose? His real family or Hide? 

It was a painful revelation, but he couldn't blame Kaneki. Hide would just have to lay low for a while. He couldn't go home, nor could he go to classes; Kaneki would surely find him. So he'd probably, hopefully, have a place to stay with Seidou. And he'd find some way to pay Seidou back.

“I'll let him know you're here, when he comes later on today.” The boy spoke, continuing on. “Get your rest please.”

“Thanks...” Hide retorted. “What's your name?

“Keiichi.” He called before leaving. 

“That's a nice name. I'm Hide, Hideyoshi Nagachika...thanks for saving me.”

“No problem.”

“I have one more question.” Keiichi turned around and rose a blue eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“If it's not too much to ask, may I...do you have a position here? At your cafe?”

“I can offer you one. You can be a waiter.” Keiichi's expression remained bland, save for the kind smile he gave Hide. “But for now, get your rest. Breakfast will be up in a second.” And with that, he was gone. 

With a lot of fears somewhat put to ease ease, Hide closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. I meant to finish this earlier, but things...  
> Anyway, here's the update. I hope you guys like it, I plan to update again soon, after Amaryllis. Oh, this OC Keiichi is in Amaryllis and he'll be in another Mpreg story coming up. But for now, let's focus on how Touka lied to Kaneki. This story is going to be unpredictable but I love happy endings. So I hope you guys enjoy.  
> And oh, if you are curious, there is a hidekanenetwork that's just been started on tumblr. You can follow it! It'll be hosting a Oneshotkane!hideweek later on. 
> 
> Anyway, until the next update! And oh, you can follow me @yamiga123.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary....  
> So, this is an AU a bit, canon divergence. Basically, during the time in the manga when there was an 'anti-aogiri' group, Kaneki and Hide met up and kind'a started a relationship. This resulted in Kaneki away most of his secrets to Hide. Not all the ghouls liked this, Touka to be specific (in this one, she has a closer relationship with Kaneki). So as you can imagine, Touka got together with the others to frame Hide after the CCG did in fact raid their “base”. And while Kaneki and Hide are friends, it's safe to say that Kaneki's views on Hide would change if he thought Hide posed a threat to them.
> 
> But this just means Kaneki's gonna feel like a jerk


End file.
